


A Good Night

by Argyle_S



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Trans Character, Deepthroating, Don’t copy to another site, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Gender Roles, Genderbending, Genderplay, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Prostitution Roleplay, Roleplay, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Strap-Ons, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argyle_S/pseuds/Argyle_S
Summary: Nia has a good night.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Nia Nal
Comments: 14
Kudos: 106





	A Good Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dark_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Writer/gifts).



> This is not betaed. It was written in a discord channel to distract a friend who was having a bad night.

Nia sat at the bar, nursing a coke. If she was honest, she wished there was a bit of rum in it to take the edge off her nerves, but one of the rules she'd made for herself was no drinking on the job, and she planned to stick to that.

She was wearing her green sequined dress, the backless one with the ribbon tie at shoulder level, and a pair of matching heels. It was a good look on her, at least if the hungry stares she'd been getting all night were any indication. Normally, she'd be flattered by the attention, but she was here for a purpose, so she kept surveying the room, watching and waiting.

When the door opened, everyone in the bar turned and looked. There was a time when that wouldn't have happened, but after Lockwood and the Children of Liberty, the patrons were a little more vigilant about their safety, even in a place like this. Most of them looked at the person who entered and dismissed them, but Nia didn't. Nia looked eyes with the newcomer, inviting them over.

Tall, blonde, broad shouldered. The sharkskin suit spoke of money and power, but it didn't manage to hide the muscles under it, and Nia swallowed a bit as her mouth went dry as the new comer walked across the room and sat down next to her.

"Hello," they said in a voice that was lower than Nia expected.

"Hey," Nia replied, trying her best to keep her cool.

“I probably should have asked before I sat down. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all,” Nia said.

"I'm Carl," the newcomer said, holding out a hand.

"Nia," she said. She took his hand, and to her surprise, he lifted it to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back of it.

"Tell me, Nia. What's someone as lovely as you doing in a place like this?"

Nia smiled as she looked into blue grey eyes that were hiding behind a pair of glasses. Eyes that made her feel calm and safe in a way she hadn't since she walked into the bar. She took a deep breath, reminding herself how this was supposed to go.

"You know how it is. A hard working girl needs to relax sometimes."

Carl gave her a blinding smile as he ran his thumb over the back of her hand. "I can imagine. I'm curious, what kind of work do you do?"

"Personal services," Nia said. "I take care of whatever my client needs."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"How does that work exactly?"

"Well, I have flat fees for specific individual services, or I offer full service work by the hour."

"Pricy, I bet."

"I'm worth it," Nia replied.

"I'll bet. How pricy is an hour of your time?"

"One fifty."

"One fifty an hour for full service?"

"Anything a client needs."

Carl leaned in, whispering in Nia's ear. "How about I hire you for the whole night?"

"You sure you can afford that?" Nia asked.

"Well, you did say you were worth it."

Nia leaned forward, smiling as those blue gray eyes dropped to take in the view the cut of her dress was offering. "Your place?" she asked.

Carl just nodded.

Nia reached into her purse and pulled out a five and tucked it under her glass, then held out her hand for Carl. "Lead the way."

*** 

The ride across town was short, there wasn't a lot of traffic for a Friday night, but Nia enjoyed it. Carl drove a Mercedes. The leather seats were butter soft, and there was a seat heater which made them warm and cozy. Mostly though, Nia enjoyed the silence and the anticipation. She could feel those blue gray eyes glancing over at her every few seconds, could feel her companion shift in the seat each time, and wondered what particular service would be in demand once they arrived.

She didn't have to wait long to find out. They pulled up outside an old brownstone building and parked in one of two spaces labeled '4A'. Nia waited as Carl got out, circled the car and opened her door. She let him help her out and close the door. She made sure he locked it before they headed inside.

They rode up to the fourth floor of the building in an old elevator, and Nia felt eyes on her the whole time. She glanced over and gave Carl a coy little smile, one full of invitation and promise. The elevator dinged, and he took her hand in his, and once the door opened, he led her down the hall to apartment 4A.

The apartment itself was quint. A large artist's loft. There was a sort of chandelier made of glass jars about the dining table and a butcher's block top rolling card over in the kitchen area serving as an island. Further in, she saw a couch and a TV and an easel with a half-finished painting off to one side, and a string of paper lanterns in the corner. She didn't have time to take in the details though. As soon as the door was close, she was pressed against it, the wait of Carl's body pinning her in place as he kissed her roughly.

He hooked his hands under her thighs and lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He ground into her and she felt a bulge pressing against her, grinding into her as he rolled his hips. He slid his hands up her thighs and under the hem of her dress, squeezing the bare cheeks of her ass and pulling her against him. She moaned as she ground herself against the bulge, the thin lace of her panties sliding easily over the slick fabric of his suit.

He pulled back to look at her. "How much for the whole night?"

"A thousand," she said.

"Full service?”

"Anything you want," Nia said.

He looked her right in the eye.

"I want to fuck your mouth."

Nia bit her lower lip, trying to suppress the whimper those words nearly dragged from her.

"Here?" she asked.

He shook his head. "The couch."

She nodded and dropped her legs to the ground.

He stepped back, and she took his hand again, and led him across the room to the couch, then turned to face him. She pushed him gently, and he dropped down onto the couch. She dropped her purse on the couch next to him, then waited until he was looking up at her to reach back for the tie that held her dress up. She could see the hunger in those blue gray eyes as she untied the ribbon, then eased the dress off her shoulders. His eyes dilated as the dress fell to her waist, baring her breasts. She smiled down as she pushed the dress past her hips and let it fall. She stepped out of it, and carefully kicked it aside before she knelt down in front of him.

She placed her hands on his legs and ran her hands up the inside of his thighs, gently pushing them apart so she could move between them. She let one hand cover his bulge and she pushed, grinding the heal of her hand against it and making him moan and fist his hands. She looked into his eyes as she reached for the buckle of his belt, working it open with practiced hands, then unbuttoning and unzipping his hands.

She leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the bulge through the fabric of his boxers before she tugged them down to reveal his cock. She wrapped her left hand around the heavy red silicone, stroking it slowly as she reached for her purse with her right hand. She dug out a condom and used her teeth to tear it open. Then, as she continued to stroke his shaft with her left hand, she rolled the condom over the head of his cock with her right. She released his shaft long enough to roll the condom down, and then wrapped the thumb and forefinger of her left hand around the base of his shaft to hold the condom in place.

Nia leaned in, using her left hand to press down on the base of the shaft as she extended her tongue, licking the underside of his cock from the base all the way up, flicking her tongue through the tiny cleft in the tip of his cock. Carl whimpered and when Nia looked up, she could see a warm glow behind his eyes that just added to the growing need between her own legs. She held eye contact as she wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock, and then slowly lowered herself down, taking the shaft into her mouth until she felt the head hit the back of her throat.

She pulled back a bit and took a deep breath, and then leaned forward, using her weight to push the head down her throat. She almost gagged, but only almost. This was old hat for her by now, and once the head was in her throat, the worst was over. She just kept going until her nose was pressed into the blue leather of the harness that held his cock, and then waiting as long as she could before she pulled back, letting him slide out of her throat and gasping for air.

She looked up again, meeting his eyes as she reached up and caught his left hand in her right, and guided it to the back of her head. He gave her a questioning look, and she gave a small nod and took another deep breath before he started rocking his hips slowly, thrusting his shaft into her mouth.

He was careful. So exquisitely careful. She could feel his muscles tensing and bunching as he fought to control each thrust, fought not to go to deep, to fight the need to go fast and hard. Nia rewarded him for his care by making it harder for him. She moved her right hand down to join her left hand in pressing down on the base of his cock, forcing the silicone to grind into what was underneath it harder with each thrust into her mouth.

"Oh, Great Rao," he moaned. "/!:zhaol !:zhaol/"

Nia knew he was close, and she wanted to hear him come. She needed to hear him come for her.

She started humming, letting the vibrations carry through the silicone as his cock slid in and out of her mouth. It wouldn't be quite as effective as it would with a flesh and blood cock, but she made up for that by humming louder. The effect was immediate. He arched his back and cried out as his whole body started to shake.

The scream that tore from his throat was absolutely beautiful, and when he collapsed back onto the sofa, panting, Nia gently reached up and removed his hand from the back of her head. Then she reached over and pulled a tissue out of the dispenser on the coffee table and wiped her face before she crawled up onto the couch and pressed herself against Carl's side.

Nia ran her hands over Carl's shirt, feeling solid abs and tight muscles and the seems of the binder wrapped around his chest before she grabbed his tie and kissed him.

"What other services can I provide?" Nia asked.

"I want to taste you."

Nia smiled as she kissed him again. "Here, or the bed?"

"Bed," he said.

Nia stood up, and walked over towards the bed, and Carl followed. She climbed up onto the bed on her hands and knees and then turned over onto her back to find Carl standing next to the bed. He had stripped out of her suit, leaving nothing but his glasses, the binder, and the blue leather harness with gold buckles and the red cock on. He took the glasses off, and sat them on the bedside table next to her alarm, and then climbed up onto the bed and lowered himself on top of her, pinning her under his weight. He kissed her, and Nia loved it. It was rough and needy and urgent and his hands were on her breasts and she felt his cock pressing against her leg and she clawed at his back as he slipped his tongue in her mouth.

He broke the kiss, and started working his way down, biting and kissing and sucking until he reached her breasts. She arched up into his mouth as he lavished them with attention, grapping the sheets and twisting them in her hands as he teased her, until finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Please," she begged, and he laughed at her. She would be mad, but it had the desired effect. He resumed his path south, mouthing at a torturous pace. She parted her legs and he settled between them, kissing his way down the smooth, bare skin of her mons, and tracing the old, faded scars with his tongue in a way that drove her mad with need. By the time he reached her folds, tears of frustrating were rolling down the sides of her face.

She hissed as his tongue finally parted her, and it was heaven and hell all at once. Every stroke of his tongue made her pant and whimper and want and want and want, but his pace was even slower than before as he teased and taunted her, dipping inside, tracing her founds, nipping and sucking and doing everything but licking her where she needed it most.

"Please," she begged again. "Please, please, please."

The word became and plea, a prayer, a mantra until finally, finally, his tongue found her clit. The first stroke felt like someone had touched a live wire to every nerve in her body, and somehow the second was even more, and the one that followed that, and the one that followed that, and then she felt fingers sliding into her, felt them curling against her front wall and finding the sensitive knot of tissue there, and "Please, please, please," became, "Yes, yes, yes," as he fucked her with fingers and tongue, pushing her further and further until something inside her broke.

Nia came, and she came hard. She didn't expect it, wasn't ready for it, and wanted and needed it more than anything, and as it washed over her, he kept licking and stroking, not letting up for a moment as her body shook with her release, leaving her spent and barely able to breath.

"Please," she begged again, and he took it for what it was, a request to back off, to give her a moment. He mouth moved away from her clit and his fingers eased out of her, and before she knew it, he was holding her and whispering to her, telling her how beautiful she was when she came.

She turned towards him and looked into those blue gray eyes, and her chest tightened. She reached up, cupping his cheek.

"Can you be Kara now?" she asked.

She got a small nod in return, she she watched as golden hair spilled free, and as the binder came off, but when Kara reached down for the harness, she caught her hands.

"I need you," Nia said. "I need Kara inside me."

Kara leaned down and kissed her slowly and softly.

"I love you," Kara said.

"I love you too," Nia said. She reached up and stroked Kara's face gently. "Grab a pillow and the lube."

She saw understanding on Kara's face and knew Kara understood exactly what she needed. Kara kissed her again before she got up, and she came back a minute later with a pillow, a soft, fluffy towel, a fresh condom and a bottle of the thicker lube and a pair of black nitrile gloves. Nia felt her chest tighten again at how much she loved that Kara knew her so well.

Nia scooted to the side while Kara positioned the pillow and covered it with the towel, then she lifted Nia up and positioned her own it. Nia spread her legs and Kara climbed between them, sitting there on her knees as she pulled on the nitrile gloves, and then rolled the fresh condom on the silicone cock Nia had sucked earlier. Nia watched as Kara filled her hand with the thick, sticky lube and then coating the cock with it.

Kara reached for the lube bottle again once her cock was coated, but Nia said, "No." Kara stared at her for just a moment. It was an old argument between them, but Kara just rolled her eyes, a small grin on her face as if she wondered why she even tried anymore. Kara took the cock in hand as she moved forward, and Nia lifted her legs up until her knees were up near her shoulders, giving Kara easy access. She gasped slightly at the feel of the cool lube against her skin. The head of the cock was a little low, but Kara adjusted it, and Nia whimpered as she felt the tip press against her ass.

Kara looked at her, and Nia just nodded, answering the question in Kara's gaze. Most people preferred a little prep, a finger or two to open them up, but Nia never had. She loved the way it felt when Kara just pushed inside, burying herself all the way with one slow, deep thrust. Nia let out a loud moan at the heady mix of pain and pleasure. Kara, by long habit knew to wait for a moment, knew Nia needed time to savor the bliss that came with that first moment of being full, of being stretched open.

When Nia was ready, she lowered her legs and wrapped them around Kara's waist, crossing her ankles in the small of Kara's back as she lay her arms on the bed palms up. Kara leaned forward and wrapped her hands around Nia's wrists, and pinned Nia to the bed as she started thrusting.

"Faster," Nia said.

Kara picked up the pace, and Nia had to fight to keep her eyes open, because really, she wanted to close them and sink into the bliss. Each thrust felt like it was stretching her, like it was going to split her open, and she loved it. She loved the way it ached, the way it burned, the way she felt so full.

This was the way her first boyfriend had fucked her, back when she was sixteen, back before her surgery, and sometimes, she needed it, because it made her feel like a woman in a way that nothing else did. It made her feel wanted and loved and connected and desired and normal.

"Faster," she begged.

Kara picked up the pace again, and Nia loved her for being so careful with her, loved her for how gentle and caring she was, but in that moment, she needed a little less gentle and a little more fucking.

"Faster," she pleaded. "Please, just fuck me."

That last bit did it. It shook Kara's control, and Kara started fucking her light she meant it. Fast and hard and rough, and God, Nia loved ever second of it, every thrust of the cock in her ass, every squeeze of Kara's hands around her wrists, and most especially, the wild lust in Kara's eyes. She watched as the glow behind Kara's eyes grew with every roll of her hips, every thrust inside Nia's body.

"Come for me," Nia said. "Come inside me."

Kara nodded, and Nia clenched her pelvic muscles, making herself tighter, making the cock grind into Kara a little more with each thrust, making it hurt just a little more as Kara filled her. She watched Kara above her, fucking her, taking her, and she saw the moment Kara closed her eyes, and finally she closed her own, letting herself get lost in the feeling of the woman she loved inside her.

She heard the whine as Kara came, and it was enough to push her over. She opened her mouth, but her throat closed up, and for a moment, she couldn't breath. It was like she was choking on the scream that was in her throat. It took forever, but finally, the scream tore itself free, echoing off the walls of their bedroom as Nia's whole body shook with her orgasm. She lost herself in it, in the waves of pleasure that washed over her.

When it was over, she felt a heavy weight on her, and knew it was Kara. She opened her eyes slowly, to see Kara collapsed, spent on top of her.

"I love you," Nia said.

Kara turned and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I love you too."

They lay there together for a while, just recovering, but once Nia wasn't so lost in the afterglow, she pressed a kiss to Kara's check, and asked, "What do you want to do next date night?"

Kara lifted herself up so she could look down at Nia. "What makes you think this one is over?"


End file.
